fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Dano: A Saiyan of Pride
Dano is a Saiyan Warrior in Friezas' army. Biography Dano was born around the same time as Raditz or Turles, to 2 unamed Saiyans. He was sent to Planet Asick as a baby to transform into a Great Ape and conquer it for Lord Frieza. He did that and returned to Planet Vegeta where he did lots of other missions and training over the years. In Age 756, he was sent to Planet Shiok to conquer it at the age of 23. It was a real challenge, and if he did it, he could own a squad of other Saiyan soldiers to go with his and help him. When Dano was on Planet Shiok, he was ambushed and held hostage in a nearby city. Even as a Elite, he couldn't get through their power and buildings, if he tried a move, he would be impaled and tourtred to death naked. After a month of imprisonment and whippings, his Boss, a Saiyan Commander of Planet Vegeta sent a female Soldier after him to see why he was taking so long. She arrived on Planet Shiok, where she used her stealth and good looks to fool everybody. She got passed the guards and made it into the Prison. When she was in there, she met up with Dano, and then they tried getting out. The 2 started attacking everyone, they then put a blast together and destroyed the Prison and escaped. Outside they wiped everyone out in the city after a long, hard battle, they then ate all the meat in the resturants and outside. After that they completely wiped the whole Planet out, and left back to Planet Vegeta, stronger that before. When they arrived, The Female Saiyan left and Dano got paid for his good work. But When they showed Dano to King Vegeta for doing such a fine job, King Vegeta completely lost his anger and started yelling. He said that he was a disgraceful Saiyan, being imprisoned by weaklings and needing help from a girl, pure cowardly, and ordered him to see Frieza himself. When Dano was imprisoned in Friezas' Jail Chamber on Friezas' Ship, a soldier arrived and told him that Frieza is ready to punish him. When he was in the Training Room with Frieza locked in, Frieza mocked him, tied him to a wall, and beat him around. He punched him and made him eat disgusting things and lick the floor. After a hard beating, Dano got sick of it, he was building his power. Frieza finnaly called him a monkey, and Dano lost control. He broke from the chains and attacked Frieza, he hit her and he flew across the room, hitting the wall. Zarbon and Dodoria came to see what was going on, and watched the fight and Frieza told them not to help. Frieza beat up Dano but Dano took full control at the end, he kicked Frieza across the face at Full-Force, making Frieza unconcious, Zarbon and Dodoria broke in and attacked. Dano rammed through the 2 and out the door, to the Space Pod area, where he got in a pod and rode off to Planet Vegeta. When he arrived on Vegeta, he warned alot of Saiyans about Friezas Plan. All the Saiyans went against Dano and attacked him, which Dano was so outclassed he hopped right back in his pod quickly and fled to Planet Jango. When Dano arrived on Planet Jango, he felt Saiyan Power Levels nearby and went to them. When he got there a city was being destroyed, and a Bald Saiyan came out, It was his older Brother, Leco. Leco wondered what Dano was doing there and Dano told him the whole story. Leco explained that he shouldn't of did that and Frieza will start looking everywhere. Another Male Saiyan came by with hair almost like Vegetas', he was Lecos Best Friend. He attacked Dano on sight but Dano blew a blast through his heart, killing him instantly. Leco wondered why his friend would do that and attack someone. Leco and Dano blasted off the Planet to a Freiza Planet nearby. When they arrived on the Frieza Planet, soldiers of all kinds attacked Dano. Dano took care of them and entered a building. He and Leco was Instantly attacked by a Troll like Creature, who said his name was HakHak. He and Leco engaged in battle. Leco punched down Hakhak, but he got up and kneed Leco and threw him through the wall. Leco fired some Ki blasts but Hakhak just absorbed them then smashed Leco in the ground, he then fired a Death Beam thorugh Lecos Heart and he died. Dano lost control and powered up, soo turning into a Super Saiyan. His aura destroyed the building. Hakhak was far outclassed and beat easily, when Dano threw a SuperNova at him and the Planet. Dano got quickly in his pod with Lecos body and left the Planet before it exploded seconds later. In the Pod, while Dano who was worn out from being a Super Saiyan, held Lecos dead body, but he knew someone who can revive people, on a Planet nearby, Planet Koosis.